Rose
Rose (ローズ, born July 3, 1967) is a character from the Street Fighter series of fighting games. Story 'Street Fighter Alpha' Rose is a fortune teller from Genoa. Sensing that Doomsday was approaching, she knew a person of great evil was causing it. She found the source of the evil in M. Bison and defeated him, thinking she has rid the world of him for good. Unfortunately, by reading her tarot cards she discovered Bison was still alive. In Street Fighter Alpha 3, she faces Bison once again and finds out that she and Bison share the same soul. Bison outmatches her as he takes total control of her body. There she lays unconscious where Guy (who she meets earlier on when he goes after Shadaloo) finds her. When Bison is killed by Charlie (who sacrificed his own life in the process), Bison's soul went to his new host, Rose. Bison stayed in and controlled Rose's body until a new, albeit weaker, body was made for him during the time of Street Fighter II. Akuma killed Bison during the second World Warrior tournament, sending his soul to hell with the Shun Goku Satsu. 'Street Fighter IV/Super Street Fighter IV' Rose is still alive, but has no memory of what happened to her while being possessed by Bison. Upon learning that he somehow survived Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu, she enters the new tournament, intending to stop him once and for all. During her participation in the tournament, she runs into Ryu, dead-set in stopping his advancement for his own protection, stating that he is "the last hope". This results in a fight with much reluctance from both parties. In her ending, Bison reabsorbs the part of him still left in Rose from Street Fighter Alpha 3. He lets her live and leaves her unconscious, saying she will make excellent fodder for his insatiable spirit. However Guy confronts Bison and demands her return in exchange for Bison's jet, to which Bison apparently agrees for reasons unknown. Rose wakes up to the sight of Guy, and decides that there is still work left for her to do. 'Namco × Capcom' Like Lilith, Rose is initially introduced as an enemy to the heroes' team in the game Namco x Capcom. She is told to be a servant of Bison, much to the disbelief of Ryu, as he knows Rose was good and had died. She doesn't speak much and keeps attacking the heroes' team on a number of occasions, together with the deceased Armor King. This continues until a stage is reached where Valkyrie uses her holy power to purify their souls. For a while, she and Armor King just disappear. Then, in a later stage, she comes back and becomes playable. Her soul is purified, and Rose reveals that after she died, Bison revived her using Psycho Power. After the purifying, she attacks Bison but fails, as she couldn't penetrate Bison's Psycho Power. When Ryu regains his conscience back from his "Dark Hadou" state, he defeats Bison. In the game's ending, Rose is said to be resting in peace in the Realm of Spirit with Armor King. Appearance Rose is tall, curvy and has long dark wavy hair that flows outward horizontally, violet eyes, a fair complexion, and a small mouth with full lips. Most official artwork of Rose make her appear to be puckering her lips. In battle, she wears a loose red evening gown with large gold buttons, and a large golden scarf around her shoulders and arms. By channeling her mysterious Soul Power through it, she is able to make the scarf glow, and wield it in such a way that is particularly damaging to her opponents. Rose also wears a dark coloured body stocking, and manages to fight capably while wearing high heels. In one of Rose's win poses, she wears a large red ball gown, a choker decorated with an antique key design, and matching earrings (in her ending movie in Alpha 2, she is seen wearing this outfit). Also, a lighting-bolt design is visible on her forehead in this form. In this particular victory pose, she holds tarot cards in each hand, and one in her cleavage. This win pose is reserved for a perfect win in Street Fighter Alpha 3, but is a normal victory in Capcom Fighting Evolution. In the UDON comic book series, Rose is often pictured in this attire, particularly when she is interpereting the future or some removed location. 'Comics' In the Street Fighter comic produced by UDON in close collaboration with Capcom, it is told that Rose was a member of a tribe of Roma (a.k.a. Gypsies) that followed a white haired woman known only as Master. The woman had a glowing yellow lightning bolt on her forehead and a very similar hairstyle to Rose. When Rose was a child (roughly ten years of age), M. Bison, a former student of the Master, returned to the tribe and declared that he was going to kill Master, as her knowledge of Soul Power was a threat to him. Though Master fought bravely, Bison's Psycho Power (corrupted Soul Power) ultimately killed her and almost every other person present in the village. Only a man from the village who was away chopping wood survived. He returned after the explosion and discovered an unconscious Rose who now bore Master's Lightning bolt on her forehead. Later in the comic series, Cammy was tracking Ken Masters and Ryu in San Francisco where she was intercepted by Rose. Later, Rose completely cleansed Cammy of the Psycho Power's influence and erased her brainwashing. She later deposited Cammy on the doorstep of the British Embassy in Italy where her instinctual response to a terrorist attack directly led to her being recruited to Delta Red, the organization she works for in Super Street Fighter II. Rose is distressed when Cammy (under the employ of MI5) not only returns to a life of violence, but also engages in missions that will inevitably lead her back to Bison. Gameplay Rose has attacks and techniques that take advantage of the Street Fighter Alpha game engine and playing style. She is relatively simple to play as, designed to allow players new to Street Fighter Alpha to use a new character with a control scheme similar to Ken or Ryu's. She has short ranged attacks in Street Fighter Alpha, but by Street Fighter Alpha 3, most of her normal attacks had been modified to strike from a very long range. Abilities Rose's projectile, the Soul Spark, causes her to extend her scarf outward as she releases the spark. While it is slow, the scarf will push away an air-blocking opponent a significant distance, suitable for the Street Fighter Alpha playing style. Rose's Soul Throw causes her to leap, catch, and throw an airborne opponent, most suitably when they jump in while blocking, as this move has low priority. The requirement for an opponent to be air-blocking (or air-parrying in Capcom Fighting Evolution) is another nod to Rose's moves being crafted specifically to the Alpha engine. Rose's Soul Reflect either reflects enemy projectiles, or absorbs them into her super meter, similar to Anakaris' projectile consumption/expulsion move. In Street Fighter IV, Rose's Ultra Combo is the Illusion Spark. Rose executes this by extending her scarf similar to executing a Soul Spark (however the reach of the scarf is much greater), if successful Rose will wrap her scarf around the opponent's arm and shock them to death, she then ends it by tugging her scarf away causing the opponent to fall down to the ground. In Super Street Fighter IV, Rose's new Ultra Combo is called the Soul Satellite. Rose summons two Soul Sparks which then proceed to fly around her, allowing her to combo in order to cause extra damage to her opponents or providing her with a shield for two hits of damage. Notably, this Ultra Combo has been compared to supers from other fighting games such as; Oro's Tengu Stone (Street Fighter III) and Strider's Ouroboros (Marvel Vs Capcom series). Character Design Rose's design mixed with various features either based on other character, or similar to some other. * The character's root is Lisa Lisa of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part 2), the master of hamon skill. This is confirmed by both official and unofficial sources, through the character's design, costume, fighting style, illustration pose and parodies in noncanonical (but official) game. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure inspired many Capcom's works. Among those the three most conspicuous characters are Rose, Guile, and Donovan Baine of the Darkstalkers series. Capcom's enthusiasm on the manga eventually developed to make two major games under its title (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind). * Rose's soul power, which is, in fact, the opposite form to Bison's psycho power, is similar to Athena Asamiya's psycho power of SNK's The King of Fighters series, * Rose's vocational relation to divination and her destination to defeat the evil, these constitutions are interesting enough to be compared with Chizuru Kagura, the SNK character of The King of Fighters series, who is a modern day miko (an occupation always being considered as female exorcist and prophetess or fortuneteller in Japanese religion and fictional works) with predestined responsibility and personal motive of eliminating the evil blood clan. Other Appearances Rose has also appeared in Capcom Fighting Evolution. In SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos, Ryu makes a passé reference to Rose when encountering Tessa, saying the sorcerologist reminded him of her (though she is not referred to by name, it is known he is talking about Rose when he mentions "a fortune teller he met in Genoa"). She makes a cameo appearance in the background of the London stage in Capcom vs. SNK 2, standing along with Rouge. Sprites Gallery Image:SFARose2.png|''Street Fighter Alpha'' by Bengus Image:Rose.png|''Street Fighter Alpha'' File:Rose-dress.jpg|''Street Fighter Alpha'' Concept Art Image:SFARose.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' Image:StreetFighterAlpha3Rose.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' Image:SFA3Rose.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' Image:EvoRose.png|Rose by Shinkiro Image:NamCapRose.png|''Namco x Capcom'' Image:SFA3MAXRose.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX'' Image:SFIVRose.png|''Street Fighter IV'' by Ikeno Image:SFIVRose2.png|''Street Fighter IV'' Image:SFIVRosePt.png|''Street Fighter IV'' street-fighter-iv-20090205113447213_640w.jpg|Street Fighter IV Alternate Costume Image:SFIVRoseAltCostume.png|''Street Fighter IV'' Alternate Costume Image:SSFIVRose.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' 0212rose.jpg|Super Street Fighter IV Alternate Costume gamssfivrose530.jpg|Super Street Fighter IV 2nd Alternate Costume File:Rose-udon09.jpg|UDON Comics Image:IFSRose.png|''Street Fighter'' UFS Trading Card Game Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes